Ebon Wilson
Introduction Appearance Wilson is a dark skinned, muscular man that Tower's over normal people easily. He wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. Underneath, his mouth was stitched together at the edges and he had long dark brown hair. His eyes have an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera. His entire body was covered with stitches and predominantly appeared to be sewn together. This was a result of the unique Devil Fruit that he possessed - the Ito Ito no Mi. Because he gained another ability because of his Devil fruit, he had been physically altered with unnatural enhancements that improved his abilities; in his case, he was fitted with hollow air tubes that extended through his arms and opened through his hands, allowing him to propel sound shock wave in various ratios, controlled by his own will. Personality Wilson differs from the majority of Bounty Hunters. Due in part to experince in life, he generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Despite this trait, Wilson is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. He also seemed to respect an opponent who thinks, as shown with his reaction to Jethro's counters to his masks, and quick analysis of his Devil Fruit, even saying that he understand's why he has a bounty. And, if he respect's you enough, he won't go after your bounty and then call you a freind. Despite his obsessive personality and violent rages, Wilson is much more cautious for a bounty hunter, and is not as arrogant, never mindlessly rushing into battle like most would. The reaon that Wilson has lived for so long, except for his Devil Fruit a course, is because he is a survor. And survivor's do best; is to stay alive. The reason's he choose those specific Devil Fruit's is so that he isn't notice be the powerfull people in the world. Other people can have their "all mighty abilities", as long as he gets his money, he dosen't care about anything else. Like many Strong Character's, Wilson has unique trait; his is to relive to past and has a good memoy of everything he seen. For exemple, if he see's something that remind's him of something from his long years of living, he would say, "This remind's me of....." and finshed what he is saying. Considering that he is really old, that is alot for him to remember. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Hand to hand combat is a speciallty of Wilson, considering his long life, he has picked up alot of exeperince on unarmed combat over his many years of life. Physical Strength and Agility Wilson has demonstrated great raw speed, able to cross great distances in the blink of an eye and disappear from unfocused eyes. His raw strength was great enough to catch one of Sergei's Devil Fruit enhanced punches with a single hand and punch down an iron gate, as well as lifting and choking two people simultaneously. This was further supplemented by his already adept unarmed skills, shown when, during his fight with Jethro (who was quite skilled in uarmed combat himself) he mixed his hardening and extending abilities with his moves. All these factors afforded him great versatility against his opponents. Endurance Wilson's skin, when hardened by an ability, is as hard as titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He has withstood impacts from superhumans a good deal stronger stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and other feats of endurance. Keen Intellect Wilson is shown to be a keen analyst, which was somewhat attributable to his age. He is highly observant, easily noticing that Jethro was taking his time to formulate a plan to counter his technique. He was able to quickly discern the purpose of his oppoent's attacks, and devised ways to counter them almost instantaneously during the battle on question. Devil Fruit Summary, Ito Ito no Mi Type, Paramecia Usage to manipulate the threads that come from his body and more. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Is a master of using this typr of haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is an master of using this type of haki Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Does not have it, although he is very resistent to it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design *At least 8o% of this character is similiar to Kakuzu, from the naruto series. *The last name, Ebon, is reminicent of a alias of a villan, from the static shock cartoon series. *The first name Wilson, is from the Last name of a great DC comics villan Deathstroke, who is a mercenary. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc): Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page: Category:Human Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Former Marine Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User